


Backstitch

by kristsune



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, contentious relationship, diego can sew, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Eudora finds out Diego can sew, and he reminisces on how he learned.





	Backstitch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this started when I realized that Diego obviously repairs his own clothes, because you can see the stitching all over his turtleneck. (Kind of visible [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5dd466f0cf5ed6501c8e576c638a34fc/tumblr_pnvm0xbEGo1y7ovxuo1_400.gif) ) but then the whole thing with Patch happened, and I am honestly kind of happy with it. I love them, they obviously couldn't keep a romantic relationship together, but there is obviously a lot of love and care between the two of them, no matter how contentious their relationship was.   
> Shout out to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and [Bethie](http://shetanshadowwolf.tumblr.com/) for their help <3

“Hey, I didn’t know you could sew.” Eudora walked into the kitchen already dressed and ready to head to the Academy. Diego still couldn’t say that word without a sneer, even if the Police Academy was completely different than the one he grew up in. 

“Yeah, my mom taught me. Hope you didn’t mind me stopping by to use your kit, I ran out of black thread.” Diego didn’t look up from his stitching, but could hear the amusement in Eudora’s voice when she replied with a simple, “Not at all.”

Diego’s eyes unfocused from his work as he was reminded of his sewing lessons with his mom.   
  
  


“Come here and sit next to me, Diego, under the good light.” Grace patted the seat next to her, and Diego hopped up and scooted all the way back. 

Grace handed him a piece of cloth with a rip in the center enclosed in one of her cross stitch hoops “Do you remember the simple stitch I showed you last time?”

“Yes, Mom. It was easy. Are we doing something more d-difficult?” Diego was already digging through her sewing box pulling out a needle and a complementary color thread so he could easily see the stitches he was making. 

“It’s not very difficult, but it is an extremely useful stitch. It’s called the backstitch and it is one of the strongest there is.” Grace went through the steps on her own practice hoop, and how moving back to move forward was what made it such a strong stitch. 

Diego took to it naturally, and though his sewing wasn’t the prettiest, his stitches were strong and true. Anything that he had sewn, never came undone. 

Some of Diego’s favorite memories were from sitting on that couch with Mom, learning how to sew under the soft light. Quiet moments where there was no pressure to be better than anyone else, no pressure to be extraordinary. Just him and his mom sharing time and space together.    
  


 

Diego was brought out of his fond memory with a touch to his collarbone, where the bandage peeking out from under his low necked shirt, “Are you hurt? You’re sewing up a knife cut in your shirt aren’t you? Shit, Diego, were you out again last night?”

Diego was tired of this argument, They had it way too often for his liking and it always ended the same way, “So what if I was?”

“You are going to get kicked out of the Academy, for one. But more importantly, you could have gotten seriously hurt. Going out without backup, without the law on your side, Diego you could have been  _ killed _ .” 

“I’ve been doing this since I was a  _ kid _ , Eudora. I know how to take care of myself. And why should I bother with all that red tape and paperwork hindering us when I could actually be on the street  _ doing something _ about it.” Diego had to take a deep breath, he was going to start stuttering real soon if he didn’t calm the fuck down and that always made it difficult to get his point across. “I just. I can’t sleep knowing that people are out there suffering because the law gets in it’s own way be of any help.”

Diego watched Eudora struggle with whether or not to continue the argument, finally deciding it wasn’t worth it before coffee. 

“I know, Diego.” She ran her hand across his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. “I worry about you, and the consequences you are eventually going to run into if you keep doing this.”

“I know what I’m doing. I promise.” Diego gave her a half smile, “Go on, I know you like to be early. I’ll catch up with you later.” 

Eudora shook her head, “Alright, just don’t be late for McKinnon’s class down at the firing range, he’s still pissed about last week’s debacle.”

“Debacle? It’s not  _ my _ fault I can throw knives more accurately than he can shoot a gun.” Diego still refused to pick up a gun, naturally he couldn’t help but show McKinnon up. The whole thing was very quickly becoming a point of contention between him and the rest of the force. 

Eudora smiled fondly. “See you later, then.”

Diego winked at her and went back to his sewing. He was just glad this time the argument didn’t end in a yelling match. 

Diego tied off his last knot, cut the excess thread with his knife, and held up his newly repaired shirt. He was still thankful for those sewing lessons from Mom all those years ago. Diego’s smile was as sharp as one of his knives; he was ready for another night on the streets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
